


next to your heartbeat

by secretlyhokage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/M, pretend i posted this on his bday shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: She pushes the ugly pastry forward, with the candles '21' on it. The candles are no match to Seokmin's lively face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IM TWO MONTHS LATE i finished this in three days in the midst of my terrible and super rough week and i only edited this once or twice so im sorry have fun wit it

Her heart is beating faster than usual. She's feeling rather nervous, and her hands won't stop shaking.

This is not the same type of panic that she get's right before a big stage, or when her name is mysteriously rising on real time search when she didn't do anything. No, this is the type of panic before you show your parents bad grades, or playing with your sibling a little too roughly and they break into sobs. 

Or giving a really, really late greeting to your significant other on their birthday. Yuna burns her finger on lighting the candle of her makeshift cake, and hopes it is enough. 

She started the day with sending a quick and hasty 'hbd! i love you to the moon and back! spend the day knowing that i appreciate you! have fun and stay safe! i love you!!', and while it came from her heart, Yuna knew it wasn't enough for her standards. Because despite the dozens of hearts she got from Seokmin as a way of saying thank you, Yuna will never be satisfied with a simple message to the love of her life on their birthday.

No. Yuna had to go beyond that. she needed to go that extra mile. So, in a Yuna fashion, she did. 

After she fulfilled her duty as a member of gfriend, she ran out of the non moving car due to traffic to run to the convenience store a few blocks away. She didn't get top marks in ISAC for no reason, so she puts it to work. 

After shopping for streamers, pastries, and candles, she runs out of the shop half hoping the van is already there. and because the universe has a love-hate relationship with her, it magically rolls up to pick her up. 

"Floor it!" she yells once she jumps into the van. Her manager sighs, and does as he's told because Yuna cannot be stopped. 

They make it to the dorm in seven minutes. That means Yuna has eight minutes to set up a small party of two and facetime Seokmin before February 18 turns to February 19. 

That's where Yuna is now. The streamers are held up by flimsy tape and the pastry is so badly put together that it's partially falling off. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and it takes a pillow thrown at her head for her to get it together. 

"You got this," Sinb says from the door, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're a fool for him and vice versa. He's going to love whatever this mess is."

The girls helped her set up the mess. Yuna was so grateful that she promised them meat. While Yewon said that she didn't have to do that, cheers were made by the other girls and Yuna wonders what she did to deserve them. 

"Thank you," Yuna says before Sinb rolls her eyes and slams the door behind her.

"Tell him we said happy birthday!" Sinb practically screeches behind the closed door. She really wonders what she did to deserve them.

Yuna takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. There's nothing else to do except to call him. it's 11:58 pm and everything could go wrong. She still picks up her phone and dials 'BABY DEMON', wondering if he ate, got enough rest, took a shower, took care of himself. 

When the screen lights up with his face, her worries disappear and her heart slows down. His smile is the only thing she can focus on. It takes everything in Yuna to pick up the failed pastry cake hybrid and open her mouth to sing the song for him. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Seokmin, happy birthday to you!" her voice is shaky, but it's loud. He moves his head to the beat, clapping along, even. Seokmin's presence is so bright that it makes it seem like he's right next to her in the dorm, despite the fact they're in separate countries. 

She pushes the ugly pastry forward, with the candles '21' on it. The candles are no match to Seokmin's lively face. 

"Make a wish," she says, holding it up for him. 

Seokmin nods, and grins the whole time while wishing. His hands are clasped together and his eyes are shut tightly, his lips mumbling his wish. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes to make a huge blow towards the camera, in which Yuna discreetly blows it for him. 

He can't stop laughing, his joyous laughter being the only sound between the two. His face is red and warm, and his hair is dripping wet from the shower he just took. Seokmin's face is clean of any makeup and blemish, and he looks so handsome that she can't take her eyes off of him. Or maybe she's just in love. 

"Happy birthday," she repeats softly. "I'm sorry it took me a while to call you."

Seokmin smiles, doing what he's best at. "I'm sorry for being born on a day that you're busy at," he jokes. Yuna glares, and laughs again. "I'm kidding. Your message this morning was enough for me, you know. If it was all I got, I would have been alright."

Yuna sighs, putting down the pastry to hold the phone closer to her. Now that she see's clearly, she realizes he's in the hotel room, seemingly alone considering she didn't hear any rambunctious noises. As if Seokmin read her mind, he explained while rolling on his bed. 

"They're out for Vernon's birthday," he says, finding the perfect angle for him. "I wanted to stay in, take a shower. I was waiting for a call, you see. A very important person."

Yuna snorts. "Didn't you just say that my message was enough for you?"

"I was waiting for my sister's call!" he defends, his eyebrows going high. "Geez, self centered much?"

"I got a text from your sister saying that they surprised you with a midnight call," Yuna replies, not amused at all. if Seokmin was going to lie, at least do it properly.

He sputters, until he finally gives up. He should have known his family has grown so attatched to Yuna that they spill everything to her; things she already knew and things she doesn't. Yuna thanks them by doing the same, and Seokmin is honestly defeated. 

He knew they were going to join forces and take him down. He knew it. He just didn't know they were merciless enough to do it on his birthday. 

"We should visit them soon," Yuna mumbles, leaning against the wall. she brings her knees up to her chest, and she rests her chin on it. "I missed your mom's cooking."

"You know what I missed?" he asks, the question lingering in the air. 

"Don't say something cheesy like saying you miss me," she warns. It seems like he doesn't take it seriously, because his eyes are sparkling. 

"And why not? I do miss you."

His voice is soft, barely above a whisper, afraid that someone will hear him despite being the only one in the room. Above all, it reeks truth. Yuna shuffles in her seat, lowering her face to hide from the camera. 

"If you say that," she says, "Then i'll miss you more." 

There are brief moments that yuna feels small. Most of the time she is ready to do whatever she wants to do, the care of her image thrown out of the window. But right now, she doesn't know what's gotten into her. 

Maybe it's because it's the second time she isn't with him for his birthday. Maybe it's because they're hundreds of miles away, separated by an ocean and borders. Maybe it's because she's going to eat the ugly pastry by herself when it's meant for him. 

Either way, she misses him. Yuna thinks there are no ways to express it in words, so when she hears him say it, it just makes her chest ache. 

"So do you miss me?"

She wishes she could reach into the screen to throw a pillow at his head. Maybe that can make him think clearly. 

Her silence is enough of an answer to him. As if he hasn't smiled enough, he does it one more time. It may be midnight, but she thinks he's radiating enough sunlight enough for the both of them. 

"Tell me about the thing you're holding," he says, looking down at the pastry cake she's still holding. It makes her face turn red in embarrassment. 

With each tick on the clock, little by little the tension disappears. They talk to each other animatedly, their hands only flicking to want to touch them sometimes. When that happens, they stop and just look at each other, refraining to talk. 

She wants to ask when he's going to come back. He wants to ask when they're going to see each other. They don't ask it, and somehow it makes it easier. 

When it's 3 am in the morning, the pastry is half eaten and she moved into the living room instead. She's laying on her back, her phone leaning on it's side facing her so she doesn't have to hold it. 

Seokmin is doing the same, and it feels like they're laying next to eachother. This is the closest they've been together for a while. 

"Yeah," she says when her eyes are getting heavier. 

He hums in question. His eyes are already closed. 

"I do miss you." 

He hums again. Before she closes her eyes fully, she takes a peek at him. Seokmin is smiling. 

"I know." 

That's enough of a goodnight for the both of them. There's a small part of her what'll happen on her birthday, but she shoves it out of her brain. She wants a surprise, even if it means she'll get a terrible pastry cake from a convenience store. That's enough for them.


End file.
